Colours
by Aozoran
Summary: A variety of little one shots to help show what Autobots get up to in their spare time...
1. Red: A Splash Of Light

**Author's Note: **XD This is a swap fic with Vel Aquiel ^^ XD (though I was quite happy to write this XD It was so much fun!) I hope you like it^^

**Disclaimer: **XD Own nothing. XD BUT seriously wish I did.

**Warning:** This is 'sticky' unlike my usual fics. XD so this means PROPER slash XD *winks*

**Please Review^^ **

* * *

"Harder!"

Several items were scattered over the floor of the laboratory as servos were scrabbling across the bench, fingers scrapping against the metal, frame bent over it, his cheekplate resting against the cool surface, heated air rushing across the surface as he was panting hard in an attempt to cool his internals.

"Please... _Primus_... Harder!"

The brilliant crimson frame pressed in closer, the long hard length sliding deeply into Perceptor's body, driving him insane with the heated friction it was causing, every relay and muscle cable was tensed and straining as he whimpered helplessly. Shoulders shuddered as he parted his legs just a little more, feeling the other Mech seat himself deeper within him.

"_**Yes**_... Primus... that's it..."

Hands were stroking over his chassis, one dipping within his Spark casing to lightly caress over the pulsing orb within, those nimble fingers sending coils of heat raging outwards with each slide of that thumb across the shimmering surface. The other hand was drifting back down again, catching his own spike suddenly within that palm, squeezing hard and jerking upwards, driving again and again up and down, the edge of a digit teasing the tip rubbing...

"More..." Perceptor pleaded helplessly, hips lifting, trying to expose himself more to the deep calculated thrusts, the angle was shifting, almost awkward but the moment that wait was behind the throbbing length within him, he was crying out with just the slightest movement within him. Fluids were dripping downwards across his thighs, his valve so hot that he thought he was burning... that he was literally on fire. "PLEASE! Let me 'load..."

"Not yet." A silky whisper tickled the Scientist's audio, a glossa flickering across it lightly, the warm bright crimson frame was stretching out across Perceptor's back, pinning him down to the bench, before that large hand caught up one of Percy's. Drawing it down under the edge of bench, smaller fingers were being curled around his own Spike, that large servo guiding him in the right motion. "You feel that... feel your own servo touching yourself... stroking slowly..."

A strangled moan escaped him at those heated words, body arching, shuddering, squirming wildly against his lover's. How could he win against that voice? Against those hands that knew just how to please every inch of his frame.

"You like it hard don't you..." That mouth closed around his antenna, curling about it and was slowly sliding down across it, sucking hard on it and increasing the suction as his head was drawing upwards, glossa sliding across the sensitive length. "Like feeling me stretch you... you're always so tight..." A purring growl of delight escaped the Mech behind Perceptor, his frame rubbing hard across the Scientist's back. Hips rocked and drove in even deeper, trim hips were slapping hard against Percy's sleek aft.

"Stop... oh _Primus_..." The words were making him quiver, his valve tightening sharply as he grew even more excited, entire frame trembling. He was so close... so close to overload... That hand was within his casing again, curling completely about his Spark, squeezing... Fingertips digging into the pulsing light...

And he exploded wildly, body shaking as he overloaded so fiercely, his fluids spread across his own fingers and the floor beneath the bench, before he arched again when he felt the rush of heat deep within his body as the Mech behind him filled him completely. It had been too much for either of them to resist...

Perceptor sagged into those strong arms, sprawl out across the scratched benchtop, his cheekplate against the cool surface as he panted, feeling that spike still within his valve. It was still hot... still throbbing within the tightness of his body. And he was desperate for it to remain there just a little longer, his hand caught about the strong wrist, pulling the arm more tightly about him preventing his lover from leaving him.

"Stay..."

"Percy..." The crimson Mech whispered softly, a soft kiss being pressed against the corner of his lips, deep vivid blue optics were warm with affection before he was attempting to ease himself out of the sleek Scientist. "You know I can't."

Hands were clinging onto that arm, wrapping himself up within the warm embrace, his optics wavering, his frame lifting slightly from where it had been trapped against the benchtop, his helm dipping back against a strong shoulder, snuggling into the emrbace. His fingers were tugging both those arms about him, stubborn and refusing to let go. "Stay with me."

"You have a meeting in less than three breems..."

"I don't care." Soft lubricant dampened lips were seeking those warm ones, finding them and being rewarded by a burning hot kiss that left him wanting the other all over again.

"You do care. You've been working on it for Orns." One hand was lifting to caress against Percy's cheekplate tenderly, a thumb stroking over one of those pouting lips, caressing it lightly. "Prime will be here soon, so will Wheeljack, Hoist and Grapple."

"Stay! Its as much yours as it is mine." He didn't want him to go. Didn't want the brilliant Mech to vanish off into nothing again... "I would never have thought of any of it if you hadn't assisted me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Percy." A soft kiss, lingered for a moment before reluctantly the red Mech was pulling out of his lover, strong arms still supporting the smaller Autobot before he was gently getting him to settle on a stool. Before Perceptor watched him cleaning up the mess they had made with efficient spilled hands that had moments ago had been pleasuring him.

"Please. Light'."

"I have to get back to work... I'm already late for my shift." Lightspeed's hands gently cupped the Scientist's jaw and kissed him heatedly, before dropping another light kiss against his forehead, whispering soft words of affection to him.

Perceptor was suddenly frowning, fingers clinging to the crimson frame, as his own armour was being straightened and his casing slipped shut over his Spark. "How many shifts is this?"

"The third... but Percy..."

"No! They're abusing you!"

"Love."

Percy was melting at that word, it was so rare he heard it that whenever he did he couldn't help but feel his Spark beating wildly to know that this wonderful Bot wanted him.

"Love, I have to go." His head twisted about, hearing the sound of someone moving down the corridor outside, the heavy footsteps telling him that Optimus Prime was coming. "Good luck." He was stepping away. "I know you'll do wonderfully, you always do. I'll see you soon." A loving smile was flashed at him before the crimson frame disappeared through the mostly unused 'back' door to his laboratory.

"Wait!"

But Lightspeed was already gone.

Perceptor shivered slightly, feeling suddenly alone without the bright presence and strong arms of his beloved, there was only one that could warm him, inspire him... but their times together were getting rarer as both of them were swallowed by their work. But the Scientist promised himself right there and then, he would not let his work get in the way of their relationship... He wanted a chance to ask the other to share quarters with him... That they would make their relationship public.

He wanted to do so much... wanted to make people stop overlooking the brilliant mind that dwelt within the handsome frame. Lightspeed was popular, but also had such a kind Spark that people often walked all over him as a consequence. There had been exhaustion in those optics...

He would do more! He would do this. He just... needed a plan.

* * *

A hand lightly stroked against Lightspeed's brow, tenderly caressing back across the warm helm as the crimson Mech sat quietly on the edge of Perceptor's berth, the usually bright optics were dimmed with a flicker of pain and tiredness.

"I'm sorry..." Lightspeed whispered softly, his helm lifting slightly into the touch of that cool hand against his facial plates, eager to keep the contact, his processors almost seemed to be throbbing in time with his fuelpump, while he shifted uncomfortably one the berth. "I..."

"Shhh..." Soft lips silenced any more apologies. "Its fine, Light', I promise it is."

"But... you were..."

"That doesn't matter."

"But..."

"You are more important." Perceptor said matter-of-factly, offering his ill Lover a bluish-pink cube of viscous fluid, a hand rested underneath it as he was carefully steadying it as the other Mech drank, even though it wasn't the most pleasant taste, it did settle his tanks quickly. "There, do you feel better now?"

"Much." The red helm wavered slightly, before drooping forwards against Perceptor's shoulder, the Scientist set the empty cube onto the nearby table before curling an arm about the broad shoulders, stroking a hand lightly against the Mech's spinal plating. "I... really don't mean to trouble you..."

"Oh, Light'..." He whispered softly, cradling the other Mech to him lovingly, his pale blue optics dimming slightly, fingertips drifted lightly over the crimson helm, a thumb rubbed against an audio tenderly. "I'm glad that you do need me." Though he wished not for this reason at times…

"Always need you, Percy." Lightspeed whispered gently, his head dipping slightly before he was letting out a quiet sigh of gratitude as his systems were beginning to at least sound like they weren't about to die. "I couldn't bear being without you." The Technobot's optics lifted slightly from where his helm was nuzzled in against the black, teal and deep maroon chassis. "The thought of being away from you." A shiver rippled through the Bot's frame, his hands curling gently about the warm waist, clinging to him still feeling quite out of sorts and keen to have the reassurance of his Lover. "I would never accept an assignment that would take me away from you for too long. No matter my duties."

Perceptor felt his Spark warm to know that, he would follow after Lightspeed, if the other returned to Cybertron so would he. They wouldn't be separated, no matter what Prime may say. "You always know exactly what I want to hear."

"And you know exactly how to make me smile."

"Do I?"

"Yes." A smile was touching those lips, before they dipped down slightly to press a kiss in the centre of Perceptor's chestplates right over his Spark. "But I have to say… I find you intoxicating."

Perceptor was almost purring under the slow stroke of those hands across his back, sliding down over his aft, teasing him lightly before just returning to cradling him gently. "What about me, attracts you?"

"Your voice for one. That… is sexy… when you try to talk and I'm stroking you… and you can barely get out a word…besides moans."

Flustered, the Scientist leaned into the warm touch, his optics dimming, knowing they probably wouldn't be playing tonight… but he was hopeful that Lightspeed would actually stay with him. "You'll stay? Please…?"

"I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to." His legs had given out under him the moment he had reached his Lover's quarters, someone had accidentally taken Lightspeed's cube of Energon… The violent allergies the Technobot suffered from could cripple him within joors if he wasn't able to get something to dispel the effects of the Energon or fuel. "I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that."

And soon enough they were shedding their armour, Perceptor snuggling up within the strong arms of his Lover, one leg thrown over the slender hips, pressing them together and just letting his helm rest against the broad crimson chassis. The slow steady beat of the Spark was just beneath his audio, soothing and lulling him so quickly into recharge that he couldn't even get out half the things he had been intending on saying.

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Perceptor snapped.

Everyone in the Rec Room suddenly stopped and turned towards the form of the Scientist standing in the doorway, his optics watching the handsome frame of his lover seated at one of the tables, they had been intending on having an hour together before Perceptor's shift resumed and Lightspeed crashed out for a good long recharge on Perceptor's berth. However… this particular plan had come to a screeching halt when Light' had just messaged him saying that Prowl and Red Alert needed him to go over some figures as his Processing matrix could correct any errors that he found…

Despite how painfully tired his beloved was… he had still smiled and agreed to help.

A datapad was flung squarely at Prowl, forcing the Tactician to actually duck to avoid the well-aimed shot.

"Stop it! You hear me? I'm sick and tired of you walking all over him." Another pad was flying as Perceptor was stalking closer, his pale blue optics burning with anger, his servos clenched into fists. "Three system crashes. THREE! Because you _slaggers_ think that it's okay. Well its not!"

Lightspeed was staring at the angry quivering frame of his Lover, jaw dropping open slightly at what was before him. "Percy…" He whispered softly, slowly getting to his stabilizer servos and shifting forwards quickly hoping that he would be able to sooth the Mech quickly and avoid what he knew was coming… "Its okay…"

"NO! No it's not okay." The Scientist was fuming, slender chassis overheating slightly as he was making himself heard. People would ignore him at times. "It's _slagging_ not okay."

"Percy…"

"I won't be ignored! I won't let them keep doing this to you."

"Perceptor." Prowl was blinking, surprised and confused by the accusations placed towards not only him, but also many of his fellows.

The Scientist made a rude chirping click in Cybertronian in the direction of Prowl. Making the Tactician take a step backwards in surprise and sudden shame. Lightspeed was still gaping, knowing that if he didn't get Perceptor out of the Rec Room right then…

"Not here…" He whispered softly, but Perceptor was on the warpath.

"I will not stand to see you being treated like some _computer_."

"I…" Vivid azure optics blinked, tired shoulders drooping suddenly. Was he being used? He didn't like complaining… He didn't like troubling other people… but… all the requests were eating into both his recharge time but also in the time he spent with his Lover. In the recent Orn he had only spent two of the nights on Perceptor's berth… the other eleven had found him sprawled out in the most uncomfortable of places.

"What the heck are you yapping about, Dictionary-mouth?" Afterburner snarled, his frame appearing as if out of nowhere. "What do you know?"

"More then you."

"_Right_. 'Speed, what the frag are you doing hanging around…"

"For once in your existence, Afterburner. _**Shut up**_." Lightspeed replied.

The three familiar frames of the other Technobots were soon stepping up from where they had been huddled around one of the back tables, surprised by the tone of voice Lightspeed had used. Light was the most 'normal' amongst them. But Nosecone was looking horrified over the accusation as well. For once they looked at their Gestalt mate and saw the lines of stress and fatigue that plagued him. Lightspeed was their main 'processor' unit of most of their data collection, being the most accurate and fastest. Light was truly _smart_.

"Light…" Nosecone whispered softly. However, Lightspeed was shrugging off the hand that reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Leave me be." He whispered softly, his shoulders drooping as he stepped away from his teammates, his blue optics dimmed and he was unable to meet the gaze of any of them. Had his kindness being walked all over? Had he been blind to his own overuse?

A hand was lightly touching against Lightspeed's cheek, Perceptor tugging the red Bot's head down and kissing him deeply, much to the shock of several Mechs around them who had no idea about the fact the two had been making like robo-rabbits for orns. Their lips parted for a moment, a warm thumb sweeping across a warm antenna, stroking up the length of it tenderly. "Come home."

"Home…?" He was surprised by that, bright optics widening slightly.

"Move in with me."

"You… you really mean that?" The crimson Mech was desperate to be with his lover, having always felt that he invaded Perceptor's quarters whenever he was there… despite the reassurance that he was always welcome.

"Yeah. The berth gets cold without you on it… And I miss you so much…" A hand stroked lightly down over the crimson chassis, teasing the edge of several chestplates for a moment, before slipping beneath and gaining himself a soft little groan from Light'. "Lightspeed."

"Perceptor…I…" His voice was escaping him, most of the universe was escaping him. "I'm… always in the way… I… I don't want to trouble you…"

"You have never troubled me, not once. You are wonderful, Light'. Whenever I need you… you drop everything for me…" He had called to Lightspeed before that last big meeting when his nerves had been shot, and those crimson servos had been the one thing that could sooth him whenever he got so anxious. "I just wish I could do the same for you." Fingertips fluttered across the crimson chassis again, one dipping slightly below the warm around to trace lightly over the Spark casing beneath, shivering at the contact as heat spiraled up his arm. "Tell me, Light, tell me when you need me. When you came to my quarters the other day… I was so happy you had come to me."

"You… I…" Bright optics were wavering badly, entire frame trembling, he had never wanted to burden the other, this brilliant scientist was brilliant and respected… He hadn't wanted to be a distraction… he liked when Perceptor would suddenly call him frantically, begging him to come to him. And no matter what he was doing he would always find some way out of it and return to his Lover's side. "I always need you… You're so… so smart… and I don't know how I was lucky enough that you would ever wanted me…"

"Is this about my position back on Cybertron?" The insecurities were popping up like broken rivets on sheet metal, bursting underneath the pressure. And finally the one thing in their relationship that had always gotten in the way was being exposed. "Light, my brilliant Lightspeed." A thumb rubbed back and forth against a cheekplate softly, not caring that they were in the middle of the Rec Room and that most of the Bots there were staring at them. "You underestimate your own intelligence."

Shaking his head, he was being kissed again, that mouth hot and scorching against his own, making him shiver as his lips were being nibbled lightly. "I'm not…" He was trying to protest…

"You are, believe me. Your Spark is the kindest one I know, but also you have little faith in your abilities. I believe in you."

Not wanting to think about anything other than Perceptor and those words that were actually making him feel a lot better about himself, he was wrapping his arms lightly about the slender waist, pulling him closer their warm frames brushing up against one another softly. "Really?"

"Really."

"I love you." He whispered softly, allowing himself to be cuddled by the smaller Scientist, need it badly.

A breathtaking smile was touching Perceptor's lips at those words. "I love you too, Lightspeed."

* * *

He looked like a Christmas tree.

Glitter and tinsel were plastered across his frame, green paint dripping down from his helm and down over his beautiful crimson paintwork. A trail of green footpad marks ran from the door through Perceptor's quarters and into the cleanser. Armour littered the floor along the way, green globs spattering the floor about each piece, almost like someone's bad idea of a painting.

Perceptor felt his lips twitch upwards from where he stood in the doorway, excitement racing through his systems, Lightspeed was home early from a mission with the Technobots. He had received the most wonderful recorded message… one that had left him desperate to get his hands on his Lover… When those azure optics looked at you from within the holo-message and whispered about how much he missed you… loved you… wanted you… How could you resist?

However, it seemed someone had gotten to Lightspeed before he had. Clearly the poor Technobot had ended up on the wrong end of one of the twins' pranks. Though that now meant that the Technobot would be forced to strip down completely and take a long run in the cleanser. HE could even hear the water still going.

Hurrying forwards, he was soon at the doorway, finding it open and leaning against it for a moment, pale blue optics scanning the steamy cleanser room, catching sight of the crimson frame and his mouthparts went suddenly dry. His glossa flickered over his lips, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat as he was realised the Technobot had gotten rid of _all_ his armour. And suddenly he was hungry… very hungry…

A soft absorbent 'towel' was being rubbed over the crimson helm, Lightspeed humming softly to himself as he was still unaware of Perceptor's presence and the Scientist took advantage of that. Skittering forwards low to the floor, his stabiliser servos silent against the tiles, before he was suddenly dropping to his knee joints before the other, arm reaching around the back of the other's knees… Before pulling him forwards…

A cry of startled pleasure escaped Lightspeed. A burning hot mouth suddenly swallowed his entire spike, while an arm clamped down about his knees, preventing him from pulling away. A glossa was teasing along the underside slowly, lapping and tasting every inch of the half hard spike, the result of the rather heated run in the cleanser. Pulling back slowly he was creating a delicious friction about that length, his denta scrapping across it before he worked his way back up it slowly until his olfactory sensor was pressed against the warm hip.

"Per…cy?" Shuddering, Lightspeed could barely get anything out besides heated groans, that mouth working magic on him, his frame slumped backwards against the wall, entire frame shivering as he slumped back against the wall behind him. Soon enough his spike was at full attention as those slender hands were wandering up and down his frame, teasing wires, stroking down across spinal plates and beneath them.

A glossa flicked over the end of that length, optics glimmering in delight and amusement at the hard spike that now hovered before him. The tip of his glossa swept over his own lubricant dampened lips, gazing hungrily back at the length, before his head tipped upwards enough to meet the pleasure filled gaze of Lightspeed. A hand was lightly sweeping over his antenna and audios, caressing the warm metal in soft strokes, gaining a soft low purr from the Scientist.

"I got your message." Percy dipped in closer again, elegant mouth closing around the tip of that spike again, nibbling across the heated metal, glossa circling about it slowly. Leaving it damp, he was venting warm air across it watching it jerk slightly in reaction. "You came back early for me."

"I wanted to spend the evening with you… I had a few…" A heated moan escaped him, shuddering under the effects of his lover's touch.

"If those ideas of yours involve… you, me and the berth… I would be happy to oblige." A glossa was sliding from base to tip slowly, venting heavily across the heated metal, nibbling up the underside, feeling it quivering under his touch. Percy couldn't help squirming, his hips wiggling against the pressure behind his own plating, lubricates already seeping out in anticipation for what might come if he played his cards right.

"They can…" A hand stroked down the curving length of the Scientist's back, before touching that warm aft and dipping down just a little further fingers coming away wet with lubricants. A smirk touching his lips before his head arched back as Percy nipped hard at the tip, making him jerk slightly with the feeling, letting out a growl of heated pleasure. "You're all wet, Percy… Strange considering _I_ was the one that had a run in the cleanser. What's made you all _wet_, Love?"

Perceptor shivered at the sound of that tone, he loved it when Lightspeed got excited like that and talked in a rather dirty fashion to him, it promised him so much. "You…"

"Would you like a reward for doing such a good job?"

Rewards could take a surprising number of forms… sometimes a treat like a new science text or new object that Lightspeed would bring back for him. Though at other times it meant the most delicious of 'plays'… The last one had been a long slow 'facing, one that had lasted for close to an hour, leaving Perceptor moaning and hot for a joor afterwards.

"If you would be so kind."

"Up then… Love." Strong hands curled beneath his elbows, helping him to his servos, before he was being kissed rather deeply, that other mouth tasting and exploring his own, purring at the taste of his own lubricants on Perceptor's lips.

One of the soft cleaning rags was picked up from the rack and curled about his optics, suddenly cutting all his visual feeds as he was forced to shutter his optics to protect them from the brush of the fabric. He was being blindfolded, his slender servo was being cradled in large hands as he was being drawn out of the cleanser and into their bedroom.

"Getting inventive?" Perceptor chuckled as he was suddenly letting out a cry of delight when he was suddenly lifted from the deck, cradled in strong arms for a moment before he was being settled out across his berth, his hands were reaching to touch that warm frame… but his wrists were suddenly caught up in a coil of fabric, being lifted up over his head, exposing his chassis and frame to those hands.

"I try."

A pout touched his lips as he felt the ends of the cloth bonds looping around the head of the berth, preventing him from being able to still reach of the other. "I want to touch you…" He whispered softly, but he was squirming helplessly, excited by what his lover could be planning to do to him.

"Later, my Love."

"Please…" Hands twisted within the coil of fabric, tugging at it, hips arching off the berth, before one of those servos caught his lower leg and pulled down and across, practically pinning those writhing hips to the berth.

Perceptor's armour was soon clattering to the floor, every inch of his frame being caressed and stroked except for the one place he wanted to be touched. "Light…" His spike was trembling like he was, hard and his thighs were parting as his valve ached and grew wetter with each petting stroke. "Please…" He couldn't see the other, all he could feel was those hands and the distant sense of that beloved Spark so close by. "Please… please… _ooooh_…"

A digit was suddenly stroking lightly across his damp valve, rubbing back and forth lightly, teasing him, his hips were thrusting upwards against that hand. "Do you want me to make you overload?"

"Yes!" He was trying to thrust up against that finger that was tormenting him and drive it into his valve. But it was being held away from him, his lips parted slightly, soft mewling pleas escaping him.

Slowly one long digit was sliding into him, curling lightly and stroking against the inner walls, taking his time to rub around in slow circles within him twisting and then touching the hidden sensor bundle deep within and he was crying out. Mouth open he was gasping to pull cool air into his chassis, the heat washing upwards within him, his knees lifted slightly, exposing himself more to his lover's touch. Soon enough a second finger was being added, thrusting gently, stimulating him into whimpering lightly made, his hips arching and rocking, twisting slightly against the bursts of pleasure that were fluttering through him.

"Oh… oh… yes…" Hips were rocking against that one point of contact, moaning the other's name gently, he wanted more… oh he wanted so much more from the other. "Just… _ooooh_… there…" Another finger was stretching him out, lubricant dripping down onto the berth beneath his hips, thighs damp and shiny with his own fluids.

A hot glossa tickled across the tip of his length, teasing it with a few licks before a hand was curling about it gently, long fingers sliding slowly up and down across it. The gentle touches were making all the sensors across his metal skin come alive with a trickle of heat, those fingers were working their way deep into him, his hips were quivering slightly, head rolling back against the pillows, almost whimpering.

"More… please… Light… please…."

His head dipped slightly so that he could lick over the warm curve of the other's Spark casing, tracing his way around the edges slowly, optics dimming in delight as he was taking his time nipping and sucking at all those wires and cabling. "What would you like, Perceptor…?" Fingers were teasing against that sweetspot within his lover, thrusting just a little harder, stimulating him like that and just gazing into the face that was heated with pure pleasure.

"I… can… can we… m-merge?"

That brought a smile to his mouthparts, knowing that they would be face to face this time, his Spark twisted wildly within his chassis, almost catching in his throat as he watched Perceptor's body almost seem to offer itself up to him. Chassis arching upwards, the glossa slid over suddenly dry lips, that spike quivering and pleading for those warm touches to return, Perceptor wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of the other within him.

And there was a shift of weight across the berth, before there was a sudden weight resting across the Scientist's slender frame, a whisper of love and delight escaped him to know the other was there… so close to him. Their Sparks singing quietly to one another, before those fingers were slipping out of his valve, his body trembling hotly, shivering and shuddering but gasped in bliss when that hard spike was sliding into him.

His knees were being hooked over broad crimson shoulders, though they were being pressed downwards exposing him completely to being taken by his lover.

Their casings were sliding open, a fingertip teasing Perceptor's ports before connects slipped out from his crimson lover and jacked into his systems, filling him with a sudden rush of bright warmth and delight. Before the edges of their casings suddenly locked together and for a beat of his fuelpump there was nothing before…

Heat and love flooded every inch of his frame when the other's Spark brushed lightly against his own, surrounding him, catching him up and drawing him into the warm cocoon of affection that flooded the space between them. Their Sparks were coiling and twisting around one another before…

Perceptor was shrieking in pleasure.

That hot long spike was driving in hard and deep as wave after wave of ecstasy swept over him, Lightspeed synchronised their systems.

"Yes! Please!" Head thrown back against the pillows, his arms tugged hard at the restrains watching to reach out, wanting to touch his lover, desperate to pull him even closer to urge him faster… but no matter who he twisted, how he tugged at the retraints, he was not going to be able to escape.

The slick slide was making it ease for Lightspeed, his hand curling around to grasp the quivering spike, stroking it fiercely, but somehow making sure that the other didn't overload.

Hips thrust back against the movements, squirming as those hips were thumping hard against his aft, his mouth open as he was panting for air, desperate to cool himself but all that came out was more cries for his lover, he needed… wanted more… Lightspeed was keeping him wanting… Somehow the crimson mech was gripping his Spark, controlling his systems, forcing him to go higher… hotter running his limits.

"PLEASE…"

His body shock with the force of the movements, pleading for more, his Spark blazing brightly.

"Love you… love you…" He was moaning the words over and over again, the berth beneath him pooling with lubricants, his valve so slick that the movements of the other within him were almost frictionless, a burning heat… bubbling away.

He was so close… so close to overload… when…

Lightspeed was suddenly no longer within him, their merge Sparks had been pulled apart right before they had almost Bonded… almost become one being…

"NO! NOOOOO!"

And the blindfold was sliding downwards, resting against his throat as his optics flickered on and stared in shock at the crimson body that was straddling him, a hand about his spike…

Lightspeed had never…

And the crimson mech was sliding downwards impaling himself on Perceptor's spike right down to the hilt, a tight slick heat was suddenly about him and fingers were tormenting his valve again. He could not touch that beautiful body that was moving over him. Could only stare at that revealed Spark, the sleek slightly damp chassis, and watch his own spike vanishing into that tight body, it was close to throwing him over as muscle cables clenched about him. Fingers were reaching into his own chassis, teasing lightly across the glowing orb within… stroking teasing it…

"Light… _Primus_…"

Trembling lips whispered Perceptor's name as the crimson frame lifted itself slowly up and down over that hard spike, allowing Perceptor to watch every action, but not to interfere. They were both coming close towards the edge, unable to help themselves.

Suddenly the Scientist came sharply, filling his lover with heated fluids, surprise flickered across the other Mech's features as he gazed down at Perceptor as the other was crying out his name helplessly, before he was unable to help himself. Sitting completely upon that hard spike, he was completely filled by his lover, his length trembled… before coming across the slender chassis…

He was crashing forwards, unable to hold himself up as the other remained within him, his helm resting against the centre of Perceptor's chassis, trembling hard, barely able to move from the powerful release that had swept over him. Panting desperately to cool his systems, his hands were trembling as he felt that spike still within him. It was so deep within him… he could understand why his lover liked it so much…

Wrists twisted in the bonds, before a hand lifted to release them, Perceptor instantly reached down to cradle the red frame against him, a fingertip actually reaching down to touch where he impaled the other, gaining himself a helpless little whimper from Lightspeed. "You… let me take you…"

"I thought it would… please you."

"It did… You know how to please me…"

"You up for another round?"

Perceptor smiled, feeling the other's spike twitch against his lower chassis. "I am if includes you seeing how loudly you can make me scream…"

"Oooh… I'm up for that."

* * *

**XD YAAY for round two xD **


	2. Green: Pt 1: Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note:** This is part one XD of 'green' Enjoy^^

**Disclaimer:** Owwwwwwwwn nothing!

**Please review^^**

* * *

"That's it!" The Mech bellowed sharply, before wincing as bolts of heat rushed up through his aching shoulder joint that looked well abused by both tools and servos. A hand was rubbing at the tender circuitry and muscle cables that had been mistreated at the hands of the Medic he had just seen. "I've had it!" The offending joint had been almost being completely replaced by Ratchet, who's mood had gone beyond the limits of acceptable 'Hatchetness' and into the cruel and inhmane.

Several pairs of optics lifted from around the only occupied table in the Rec Room, all regarding Mirage who had come from Medbay to the 'Bonded Club' or at least the bunch of bots that turned up at late hours when particular Bondmates were off-base and they didn't fancy been alone. All of them had actually been given a chance to get to know each other better during these quiet parties.

"The Hatchet getcha?" Jazz smile wryly through the bottom of the High-Grade cube he had been drinking for at least a half a Joor.

Lightspeed, Seaspray and Red Alert with the addition of Jazz rounded out the 'Bonded' at the table, but off to one side, poor First Aid sat quietly staring at the cube before him in something akin to misery. The poor mech had been scared out of his armour by the lime green Medic's grumbling and had retreated to the one place that he knew would have people in it and was far enough from medbay to let him relax even a little.

"Yes, I just went in for small fracture repair in my shoulder joint, but ended up having a complete shoulder overhaul. One I definitely didn't need." A shudder and he was seating himself down at the table between Red Alert and Jazz, shuddering at the thought. "I can still feel those cyber-forceps in there."

A small helpless sigh filled the Rec Room, all optics were instantly turning towards the source of the sound, First Aid, the poor Medical Assistant looked up at those about him before his head instantly dropped back down again, clearly flustered and unnerved by the sudden attention.

"Something up, Aid?"

"I…"

"Ya know the reason he's like this don'tcha?" Jazz pounced on the look that clearly said the little Medic knew exactly what was going on, but clearly didn't wish to say anything to any of them.

"I…I can't say… its Ratchet's business…"

"No, its not. Not when everyone else around here ends up like poor Mirage." Red added softly, gesturing towards the white and blue Autobot that glared at Red Alert for the 'poor Mirage' comment. "He's been terrorising you too. I don't know how you can stand working in Medbay with him being so… _grumpy_!"

"He's not terrorising me…He just… isn't happy with anything… and he…" Including his work… Including his reports… including everything he had done within the past Orn.

"He what?" Seaspray gurgled, watery blue optics blinking adorably at First Aid, clearly hoping convince the little medic to speak out.

"He…"

Jazz gestured softly for Aid to continue.

"He growls! If its not one thing it's another… And it's driving me… He… he yelled at me." Those slender hands were gripping the edge of the table, shoulders slumping badly, expression almost a little Spark-broken. First Aid had the largest crush on Ratchet, the little Medic had never been yelled at before, but that night he had been… for no reason other than he had accidentally released Trailbreaker from Medbay without consulting Ratchet, even though 'Breaker's repairs were complete and Aid had been so excited over completing them himself to Ratchet's standards… all the scans had come back clean… he hadn't wanted to trouble Ratchet over them.

"Aid…" A warm hand was gently closing around the Medic's slender shoulder, red fingers rubbing at it softly, Lightspeed shifting in closer in hopes to be able to soothe the Protectobot, the poor white-silver and red Medic was almost shaking with big pale optics shining with unshed tears. "He wouldn't have meant to do that. I'm sure when you go back again he'll… probably apologise."

"I… I can't go back." Ratchet apologise? That was as unlikely as Optimus Prime turning into a Decepticon or Wheeljack NOT having something explode in his face.

"Give him the evening…"

"No." The Medical Assistant was suddenly not moving on the point, his pale optics shuttering tightly against the flood of tears that wanted to fall. He loved Ratchet, he did with all his Spark, but it broke him just a little more every time the Medic had berated him.

"Aid?"

"I'm not going back to Medbay. I'll return to my workbay… Ratchet doesn't need me or want me." He choked back a sob, several drops of cleansing fluid were slowly sliding down his cheekplates. "He… made that _very_ clear."

"Hold on… Aid…" Jazz was attempting to save the situation, but it was becoming increasingly clear that the little Medic was serious about his decision. But Jazz couldn't blame him. The little Medical Assistant stomached Ratchet through Orns worth of day to day contact… for joors on end. Something had to give.

"Thankyou for the Energon." He was pushing the chair backwards, standing and stepped away from the table, shaking off the hand that had been lightly stroking his shoulder. His optics misty and his hand scrubbed desperately at the tears that were streaking down his facial plates. "And the advice, but I'm… I'm not good enough for him."

Jazz was standing and following after the little Medic, having a soft spot for the younger Mech who had so often treated some of them when they came back from battle and wished to avoid the likes of the Hatchet. "Please… wait, Aid."

"You know what his problem is? He needs one good…" Optic ridges pressed together sharply as the little Medic let out an angry sound. "_HARD_ 'facing!"

Another wave of shock flickered around the table. So that was the whole problem? Ratchet wasn't getting off? Even though the Medic was known for playing the field… though in recent Orns there hadn't really been any mention of the Medic in 'more interesting' circles.

"Or… _fuck_ someone something rough…" The human term just felt good coming from his lips. Sometimes he was just a little too polite, a little too shy and reserved, sometimes it rubbed him up the wrong way to do that. The little Medic would happily have offered, but he knew once he had Ratchet once… he wouldn't be able to overlook Ratchet's 'games' with several other crew members.

But before anyone could say anything more to the little Medic he was out the door and down the corridor.

"What just happened?" Mirage asked softly, bright blue optics blinking at the now empty seat at the table, before glancing at the others around him.

"We just found out that First Aid is in love with Ratchet." Lightspeed commented.

"EH?"

"I think yah're right, Light'." Jazz leaned back thoughtfully into his chair.

"So… what do we do about it?" Mirage questioned.

"We plan." Red Alert smirked slightly, pale optics danced with something akin to excitement.

"Ya mean… get 'em together?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Red winked. "Who's in?"

A show of hands and they all got down to business.

Ratchet would never know what hit him.

* * *

Another glance at his internal Chronometer left Ratchet unnerved, his deep blue optics dimming slightly as he was carefully setting out the tools for the busiest shift of the day. Maybe First Aid had been caught up with his work? But that thought was dismissed as soon as it came to him. If there was one thing about First Aid that was a certainty it was that he was always punctual, not once had he been late for a shift in Medbay or his training.

It was well past an hour _after_ when the little Medic was due to arrive already, Ratchet was tempted to comm the other… but he hesitated. He didn't know why he hesitated… but something completely unnerved him about the whole thing.

The door to Medbay hissed open, dark blue optics lifted instantly hopeful that it was his missing Medical Assistant, but instead it was the silvery frame of Jazz, the Saboteur was sweeping forwards, hips swaying sensually, optics hidden behind that dimmed visor.

"Ya look like ya were expectin' someone else, Ratch." Jazz said mildly, heading towards the Med berth nearest Ratchet, easily hopping up onto the edge of it.

"What do you need?" Ratchet ignored the statement, before he was picking up a small hand scanner, his Spark twitching within his chassis and at the slight touch of disappointment that came that it hadn't been First Aid.

"Got a few pieces of glass stuck in my knee joint." Jazz was particularly glad that it was true. He had had to come up with some way to get him into medbay without being ejected again by flying wrenches about wasting Ratchet's time, but an accident involving humans, a window and a rubber grenade had left him with glass all over the place…

A grunt was basically the only reply that Jazz got from Ratchet as the Medic was reaching for a long pair of forceps, a hand pinned Jazz's leg down against the edge of the berth, before he was beginning to fish around within Jazz's knee joint in search of the shards of glass.

"So where's Aid? I thought he was scheduled on this morning."

"He… is busy." Ratchet attempted to cover the fact that he didn't know where his assistant was, his Spark panged with guilt over it, he wanted to call…

"Really?" Jazz rubbed at his chin lightly, green optics glinting behind his visor, knowing he had easily struck a nerve within Ratchet. "I saw him in the Rec Room this morning."

_Aid…_ Ratchet wanted to ask if… but kept quiet. It was his fault wasn't it? He had actually raised his voice with his Assistant. He never did that, no matter how angry he may be with everyone else, he never yelled at First Aid. It was an unspoken rule of Medbay. And he had broken it. The lime green medic had been intending on figuring out how to make it up to him when he came in for his duty shift… certain Aid would return. But he hadn't.

"Though he looked quite happy that Sideswipe was paying him some attention…" Jazz was testing the waters. They wouldn't get any results if they couldn't bait their prey.

An angry growl escaped Ratchet, the forceps scrapping across sensitive relays and making Jazz wince slightly, but it was all in the name of love, peace and 'facing. There was definitely something there to react with. No one had dared to bother First Aid with Ratchet hovering almost protectively over the younger Medic. "What kind of attention?" This could not be the reason why Aid was late. Aid wouldn't… not with the likes of Sideswipe, not at the sake of being late for his duty shift.

"The _usual_ kind…" The silver Saboteur was inwardly smiling at the reaction, Ratchet was hooked, but needed to be pointed in the right direction.

"First Aid would not accept the likes of…"

"He's a big Bot now, Ratch. Let him have his fun."

Hands twitched sharply as they were working before steadying again. Sideswipe would use First Aid… use the little Medic and then abandon him on the berth… The beautiful little Protectobot deserved far better than that. It was his duty… a spark of jealousy burned up his spinal plating, his shoulders jerking slightly. No slagging twin ever deserved to touch the elegant Medic…

"With _Sideswipe_?" Ratchet hissed angrily checking he had gotten all the glass before thrusting the forceps back onto the tray beside the berth, almost knocking it over. "You slagger." He snapped at Jazz, fuming already. First Aid belonged there with him. He had stopped 'playing' around with others because it had troubled Aid far too much… even the slightest of frowns had made Ratchet change his habits. However, his optics had been following after Aid recently… he didn't like being without the little Protectobot…

"Hey, no need for the name callin'." Jazz said with a wave of one hand, sliding from the berth before he was heading for the door. "Thanks for the fix, Ratch."

"Wait, frag it!" The Medic snarled, clearly not happy with the small amount of information he had been given.

"Nope! I got duties and a sweet Aft to do." And Jazz escaped Ratchet hearing a wrench clang against the wall just where his helm would have been as he skidded down the corridor his part of the plan complete.

* * *

Every inch of his frame was covered with paint. Pinks and purples dripped down over his helm, a sound of dismay escaping First Aid as he rubbed a hand cutely over his optics, blinking through the mess that dribbled down over his white and red armour and also beneath it. The cold paint was sending an awkward shiver down his spinal plates, a soft gasp escaping him as he squirmed ever so slightly against the feeling. Optics lifting upwards to gaze at the container glued to the ceiling and set with a trigger release, he knew he had been pranked.

Sideswipe covered his mouthparts, his optics going wide as he stared at First Aid for a long moment and couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at the bright patches of colour that dotted every inch of the small frame.

"Please do not tell me, this is one of yours…" The little Medic sighed, pale blue optics blinking from under his now pink hued helm, a very tiny pout touching his lips another little shiver working its way up his back, a multicoloured puddle was already forming around his stabiliser servos.

"Not one of mine, Aid." The red Twin chuckled, a hand covering his mouth, before he was following the Medic down the remaining length of corridor and into the other's Workbay, glancing around and surprised at the very different feel this place had to Ratchet's Medbay. It was nice, almost personal, tools lined one wall and long lengths of benchtop that formed some shelving, another wall was crammed full of books and datapads and strange devices that Sideswipe definitely couldn't put a name too.

Thankfully his hands had remained clean, or at least one of them and he rifled around in one of the draws leaving rather interesting ped prints behind as he went. Picking up the requested item, he turned it over in his fingers, making sure that it was in perfect working condition. "This it?"

"YES!" Sideswipe was eager to be able to use the one tool he hadn't been able to find anywhere else on base. The fine laser welder was just what he needed to work on improving his weapons and also to improve his and Sunstreaker's armour, if Wheeljack or Ratchet had the tool they had clearly been hiding them.

"Please return it by the end of the Orn or if I comm you for it back…"

"No problem." Sideswipe was lifting up the tool with delight burning in his features, his optics flickering with gratitude for a moment, before subspacing it gently. "Thanks Aid. I'm surprised you're not in Medbay with, ye-old-ye-wrench-thrower."

First Aid's smile abruptly faltered, optics flickering abruptly, before he stiffened sharply. "My presence is no longer needed in Medbay."

The red Twin could hardly believe those words, Ratchet _did_ need First Aid and had actually said so once or twice when the little Medic was out of audio range. "Oh…"

"I have several projects that need completing… I'm sorry to have to ask you to leave…"

"Nah… its okay, thanks for this Aid." The Mech bounced back again, wearing a big almost goofy smile, before he was almost bouncing out of the workbay.

* * *

Ratchet was coming down the hall as he watched Sideswipe stepping out of First Aid's workbay wearing the largest slag-eater grin, he looked surprised for a moment to see Ratchet coming down the corridor towards him. Before he actually leaned in towards the Medic as he passed. "Looks like you screwed up, Big Green."

The lime green Medic froze at the words, dark blue optics narrowing on Sideswipe sharply, quite willing to want to lash out with a good blow from a wrench. "What the slag are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact _he_ ditched _you_." Sideswipe was quite certain of it now considering the fact Ratchet was here rather then First Aid going to Medbay.

"I don't know what you mean. First Aid is…"

"Taking a wash in the cleanser by now." Sideswipe couldn't help but smile at the mental picture of the little Medic covered helm-to-stabiliser servo in brightly coloured paint.

Ratchet snarled sharply, his conclusions being far more different then what the reality actually was. The only reason Aid would go for a run in the cleanser now would be if he was 'dirty'… And from the look on Sideswipe's face the other had clearly gotten what he wanted from the smaller Medic. With a hissing growl of anger, he suddenly slammed the smaller twin square against the wall, an arm pressing against the base of the other's throat, the big green frame was vibrating with fury.

"Hatchet! SLAG let me go!" The Twin hissed sharply, struggling against the grip on him, surprised by the actually physical violence he was at the end of.

"If you touch him again, I'll remove your fingers one by one without anaesthetic."

Sideswipe was wondering what on Cybertron had gotten into Ratchet's processors before he suddenly put two and two together… Ratchet thought he had… _done_… the little Medic. Well Aid was particularly adorable and Sides wouldn't have minded finding out just what happened when someone bent the little Bot over and gave him a nice feeling up. He couldn't help but want to goad Ratchet on, the expression was too interesting to ignore. "He already gave me what I wanted." Well he had gotten the tool he had been after…

A vicious growl like some massive fierce animal was escaping the big Medic, his weight pressing harder against Sideswipe, almost choking off his fuel supplies to his cranial processors. "And you would just discard him? He's just another 'face to you. First Aid is _not_ a toy."

"And you would know _how_?"

Sideswipe was sent sprawling to the corridor wall, Ratchet thrusting him away determined to go to First Aid… the other would need him… No telling what damage had been done!

"SLAG YOU!" And the Medic was moving past him, hand to the door lock, remembering well that First Aid had actually given him the lock code to his Workbay and it slipped open before him.

A slender frame stood in the middle of the workbay a drying cloth in his hands as he was rubbing as his damp frame, glancing at his armour that was being soaked to remove the worse of the paint that was sticking to it. Completely bare of any armour, his slender aft was directed towards the doorway, his helm underneath the edge of the drying cloth, trying to remove the last touches of moisture. When he heard the previously locked door slide open behind him and not shut again.

Ratchet was riveted to the spot staring at the slender little body that stood completely bared to his optics, and he was instantly aroused at the sight. How could he not be? First Aid was beautiful. Beautiful, damp and completely unarmoured…

Instantly, Aid twisted about, the cloth sliding from his hands as he stared at the Mech in the doorway, bright pale blue optics blinking once, twice… for a moment there was happiness on those optics before it was instantly replaced by anger. "Get out." The Medic snapped, not realising exactly what state he was in, but all he knew was his Spark was hurting and he really wanted to yell at someone.

Ratchet was startled by the words that were directed at him. The fact of the matter really was he had never seen First Aid angry before, pale blue optics were burning with emotions, though he didn't quite know why the other was angry at him. "Aid… I…"

"I said, _get out_." The little Medic was furious.

* * *

**Hehe^^**


	3. Green: Pt 2: Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note: **XD this story is going to be in three parts xD I like being evil sometimes XD

**Disclaimer:** Own nothingXD but SERIOUSLY wish I did.

**Please Review^^**

* * *

Ratchet was actually taking a step backwards, his optics flickering over the beautiful Mech before him, but his Spark was shivering within his chassis, it was actually aching within him. His dark blue optics flickered slightly, his shoulders dipping after a moment, a hiss of air escaped him. "Aid."

"I don't care. I slagging don't! You treated me like scrap, _nothing_ is good enough for you."

That statement struck home sharply, optics dimming immediately at the accusation. He had yelled at First Aid for something that hadn't deserved such a reaction from him. His frustrations had been growing for Orns, his frame having begged him to seek someone out… anyone to relieve himself, but he hadn't been able to do that knowing that his assistant would know the moment he did. He would catch that flash of emotion in those optics and Ratchet's Spark would be aching for the rest of the Orn… he couldn't… His Spark liked aching… liked burning wildly whenever First Aid was close or when the other was away from him… Primus he couldn't stand it when the other would be gone for more than a day.

First Aid was the only Mech who could stand him and his temper, until he had turned it on him.

"I'm sorry."

"You better… _what_?" Pale blue optics blinked sharply, the white and red Medic staring at Ratchet as if he had grown a second head out of his aft plating.

"I'm sorry First Aid. Primus… I am…" Ratchet's shoulders were drooping as he was gazing at the beautiful Mech before him, before even his optics dipped to the floor, shuddering slightly as his entire facade collapsed around him swiftly. "I've taken my frustration out on you, I've been abusing our friendship… I…"

"I've never… heard you apologise before." The little Mech was startled by it. Ratchet didn't apologise… to anyone… EVER. But here he was, doing so to him.

"Don't get use to it…" His helm dipped lower, dark blue optics dimming sharply as emotions were choking his vocal components, here he had been raging around base when it was his fault to begin with.

"Why are you so frustrated, Ratchet?"

The question was soft as a pair of stabiliser servos came into Ratchet's view, the lime green Mech was attempting not to look up. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to resist the pull tugging at his Spark, he had always admired the little Mech, sleek and beautiful and with almost delicate servos, so different next to his own large ones. His entire frame ached to know he had been abusing the one mech who mattered most to him, slowly driving him away to the point that he would actually leave Medbay.

"I err…"

"You haven't been interfacing."

_Right to the point…_ A slight nod was all he could manage in response to the question.

"Why? You've always been quite able to find a partner…"

Why did that voice sound hurt? Why did the tone sound sad? Was he overlooking something again? Primus he sometimes wondered if he had switched processors with a brick.

"You… I couldn't stand to see you… look so disappointed in me."

The little Medic had not expected these kinds of answers, something was up with Ratchet and he was quite determined to find out now that he had the other Mech's full attention. "What would my opinion…"

"It means everything to me, Aid." Ratchet interrupted, his dark blue optics lifted as his hands reached out to touch the slender shoulders, fingertips stroking down over the damp metal, feeling the heat of that body under his touch. "Primus… I…" He had wanted First Aid. He had wanted to claim the little Medic, but thought he would be rejected so he had pushed him away, pushing until he had pushed too hard and had hurt First Aid badly. "I didn't want anyone else, not when the only Mech I wanted…"

Aid seemed to deflate again, the slender shoulders drooping. Ratchet wanted someone else…

"Wouldn't want me."

"Who could not want you, Ratch?" Wide optics were lifting to gaze at the green medic, blinking in confusion for a long moment, before he tried to push down all the feelings in his Spark.

"You."

And Aid was laughing, tears forming in his optics as he heard the answer. It was ridiculous! All of it was completely gone to the Sharkticons. Ratchet looked hurt at his laughter… "You stupid slagger." First Aid couldn't help the swearing, even if it was just a little bit, Ratchet rubbed off on him a little too much at times. "You stupid… you must have one giant screw loose."

Ratchet was completely defeated. Or so he thought.

"I love you, you lugnut."

Now it was Ratchet's turn to be completely blown out of the air. "You… _you_…" And suddenly his arms were filled with the warm slender frame of the little Medic, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him downwards, a mouth closing over his, warm and pleading.

"I love you, Ratchet… I have for a long time…"

"Why… didn't you tell me?" Optics were dimming slightly, but his Spark was soaring. He was suddenly the happiest slagging bot in the universe.

"You're not exactly someone you can go up to and say something like that to…" Aid was suddenly in strong arms, his slender frame drawn tightly against the warmth of that bigger chassis, warmth flaring across every sensor he had. Unarmoured as he was, the contact was quite an intimate one, his entire expression showing just how much that touch alone meant to him. His facial plates were nuzzling in against the warmth of Ratchet's chassis, feeling the heat of it against his own. He was surprised by just how _warm_ Ratchet was, his own internal temperature was significantly lower than the larger Mech's and so… it was even more attractive then before… drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

"Do you… feel anything for me?" His voice was a little muffled against the warm plating, liking how that hand was slowly brushing against his aft, rubbing back and forth slowly, loving the way First Aid was squirming at the touch.

"I do." Except the problem was Ratchet didn't quite know how to say it. Dark blue optics gazed down into the pale ones that peeked up at him from against his large chassis.

"Prove it then. Prove you need me. Want me." First Aid was stepping back slightly out of the warm embrace, his bare damp frame just within the other's reach and almost posing like that, optics brightening slightly in challenge.

"I'm certain I can give you quite a good deal of proof… however would you rather take this to my quarters."

First Aid laughed sweetly, his optics flickering in amusement, before he was twirling around, sexily waggling those slender hips at Ratchet, glancing back over his shoulder. "You want me to get rearmoured again?"

"Slag no."

"Then just make do. I'm sure you can…" And he whimpered suddenly as a warm finger was rubbing against his valve, stroking back and forth across it making the younger Mech arch sharply, facial plates showing the hot jolt of pleasure it caused. "…Ratch…"

The warm finger was sliding upwards into First Aid before the little Mech could squirm away, a strong arm tugging the mech backwards, and against his frame. Slowly he worked his finger into the slightly damp passage, stroking around within the tight entrance, teasing it softly, his thumb lightly stroking against the warm spike housing. Little hips were squirming to escape, the jolts of hot pleasure skittering through him.

"You like that don't you, Aid?" Ratchet was purring low against the Mech's audio, nipping lightly at an antenna, glossa sliding over it seductively gaining himself a hot little shiver from the pretty little Mech. An arm wrapped about the slender knees and actually lifted the other onto the edge of the medical berth, slender hips canted forwards to reveal that moist little valve. Before large fingers were teasing about that spike, caressing it slowly and watching it stir as the little Medic was panting softly as he was staring up at Ratchet, uncertain what would happen.

And suddenly he was crying out sharply when a hot mouth closed around his spike, a glossa teasing about the tip slowly, denta grazing the sensitive underside and rubbing along down it slowly. A hand clamped down about one slender ankle keeping the other's legs spread wide, exposing him to the other's attentions, before damp fingers were stroking against that valve, rubbing in tiny circles against the moistness. Before two fingers were gently thrusting upwards into the warm body, thumb stroking across the base of that spike, the tips of his fingers curved upwards inside and found exactly where he was looking for.

"Ratch! PRIMUS… _Ratch_…" The Mech was already panting hotly, back arching as he pressed his spike into that hot mouth that was slowly sliding down about him, before drawing back upwards, creating a burning hot suction that had those hips wiggle madly and arch. "You… what…"

"You taste so good, Aid…" Nipping at the very tip of that spike, he was watching those hips arch and rock upward for more, begging for the hot mouth to return.

"_Please_…" Helplessly moaning, he was stretching out his arms, hands caressing over the warm green helm, thumbs rubbing against antenna softly, before finding their way under plating. There was a steady clatter of metal against the floor as Aid was attempting to disarmour Ratchet, before his hands were being caught lightly in one big one, something soft coiling about his wrists. Bright pale blue optics blinked wide as his hands were bound together with a length of soft fabric that resisted his tugs against it. "Nooooo… want to touch you!"

"Aid." Ratchet rumbled, pressing a kiss against the warm quivering spike that sat poised over the slender hips. "Let me do this for you."

And the little Mech collapsed backwards as a third finger was slipping into his valve, thrusting deep and steadily into it, gathering up the growing moisture and smearing it against the warm entrance making the other slicker. Hips bucked and arched, his free hand was gripping that spike, fingers coiling and squeezing about it, stroking upwards steadily, leaving the little Mech panting wildly under the contact.

"Would you like me to make you mine Aid?" He was whispering hotly as he watched his lover squirm like that. "Would you like me to interface with you and leave you screaming with pleasure?"

* * *

**SAY YES SAY YES!!!!!!**


	4. Green: Pt 3: Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long delays in everything XD I've been rather busy with stuff and well. XD life seems to throw up wonderful things my way XD *eg lots of rping* XDDDDDDDD Hope you like it XD I AM working on the next chapter of Willing Sacrifice XD ^____^**

**Disclaimer: XD own nothing. **

**Please Review^____^**

* * *

Panting hard, First Aid was arching sharply, his entire body shuddering with the feeling of those fingers stroking around within him, driving him completely insane. They were going so deep that Aid thought it was impossible, that hot mouth sliding over his length just once and leaving even his hips trembling with the wash of feeling that ran through them. "Yes… please… please… AH!" First Aid was shrieking as those fingers opened him wide, rubbing slowly against that sweetspot within him. It wouldn't stop… couldn't stop!

"Are you mine?" Ratchet growled out, rich blue optics darkening for moment as he gazed down at the wiggling squirming mass of Medical Assistant that remained on the berth before him.

"I'm yours… I always was…!"

A whimper escaped him when those fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling terribly empty. He was pleading for the other to touch him again and his pleas were rewarded. A hot length was soon pressing against his entrance, rubbing against it lightly, teasing, strong hands catching underneath First Aid's knees and lifted them upwards, spreading them. It was a long hot slide, stretching him wide and claiming every inch of him at belonging to the Medic. This was what he needed, what he wanted. There was nothing else that could quite compare to this feeling. "You… oh… you… are so…"

Ratchet was letting out a low rumbling laugh, green head dipping in press soft kisses against the warm chassis, touching the exposed Spark casing gingerly. Licking slowly around seams, he was gazing up at the trembling Mech before him, feeling the burning rush of desire flare through him. He wanted that Spark.

"You really are beautiful, Aid." His optics dimmed softly, hands sliding across every inch of the warm thighs, tormenting sensitive wires, and feeling that warm passage tighten sharply about him in response. "So tight." Movements gentle, Ratchet was taking his time to enjoy every aspect of this interface, memorising every sound and movement of his companion. Small hands were tugging at him, barely being able to lift themselves from the medical berth, the little Mech trembling beneath the relentless thrust. Lifting those knees a little higher, abruptly he struck gold, finding that sweetspot within the little Medic and was leaving him screaming with pleasure with each thrust.

"You want it harder, don't you? You want to feel me so deep inside you that we become the same…"

"Yes…" Dazed optics glanced up at Ratchet that pretty mouth parted and gasping for air, trying to cool the little Mech's systems.

Ratchet leaned in to claim them, glossa invading that hot mouth, the sweet taste increasing the addiction that seemed to wash over the Medic's systems. How could he have overlooked this so long? How could he have ignored the wonder… the love this Mech held for him? And he swore to himself he would make every lonely moment First Aid had suffered with a moment of happiness. "I swear, I am yours just as much, Aid. I swear it on my Spark…"

"Then prove it!" The little Mech challenged, heat boiling up through him, everything was so hot! Every part of him was humming with that unbelievable burn…

And Ratchet smirked.

Thrusting hard and sharply into that warm body, he felt those muscle cables clench tightly around his length, the other's passage so slick, so hot and Ratchet was panting softly himself, thrusting firmly into that warmth. It was a little rough, but just seemed to add to the experience, their bodies moving together in motion that left both of them remarking internally just how well they fitted together.

"Aid…" Ratchet's head was leaning forwards against the warm Spark casing, pressing a loving kiss against it, lingered for a long moment. "Please…"

"You…" Aid was wide-opticked, before his casing slowly parted, revealing the beautiful blue Spark within, pulsing and throbbing with need to have Ratchet closer to him. "You… want to merge?"

And Ratchet held his breath at the sight of the other's Spark, unable to help the fact that that beautiful Mech was willing to allow him to merge… after all that trouble… all those horrible words… Aid was still willing to let him in completely. And soon enough their Sparks were touching!

Their casings brushing together, before connectors were hooking up their systems, binding them together, their Sparks brushing for a moment… shying away… then…

It was like flying.

In one Sparkbeat, the universe seemed to get unimaginably larger. Ratchet felt himself be embraced as he leaned over his lover, thrusting steadily into that warm valve, shuddering and burning with the rush of heat that was slowly consuming him. It was a flame, living and breathing within First Aid that was weaving its way slowly through them. Ratchet hadn't ever felt anything quite like it before, he had rarely ever allowed someone else to touch his Spark like this… and never so deep before… he seemed to be slowly sucked in even more within the burning heat of this wonderful love.

"Aid… what… what is that?"

First Aid could barely make a sound, his body scorched by the heat of that length taking him so hard the entire berth was rocking slightly beneath him, his spike was trembling against his belly. "My… love…"

"Oh." Breathless, Ratchet felt like he was floating, drifting on the slow eddies and currents of that emotion that seemed to flow into him, filling every crack and healing every wound. Grateful and so happy… he returned the feeling, his arm wrapped around his lover's back, pulling him as close as possible, still moving within him.

And a finger lightly brushed the head of First Aid's length… and the little Medical Assistant had no strength to resist that pull. Overloading powerfully, his hips arched sharply off the berth, shuddering and trembling as his valve tightened sharply around Ratchet, squeezing him so hard as he slipped in so deeply. Ratchet couldn't escape. The Medic howled out his lover's name as he followed him only moments later, their Sparks pulsing in time as warm threads were slowly weaving around them, binding them together forever.

Ratchet was struggling to stay on his feet as he leaned over his lover, their frames resting together, his optics dimming after a long moment, a quiet sound escaping him. Warm fluids had filled up that warm passage, and were spattered across their lower chassis, but Ratchet didn't mind as he leaned upwards slightly, pressing a warm kiss against his lover's lips, loving the way the other smiled at him.

Fingertips were brushing against burning hot cheekplates softly, rubbing in slow circles and feeling the smaller Mech turn towards him, moaning softly as Ratchet remained within him. "I love you." The older Mech whispered, feathering soft kisses across that warm chassis, letting his mouth linger against the silky metal, feeling the other relax back onto the berth. "I truly do… love you… with all my Spark."

A tired smile touched those beautiful lips. "I love you too, Ratchet. I always will." His hand stroked over the back of the green helm tenderly, smoothing over it and letting out a relieved sigh, his entire world seeming to finally find itself again. This was all he needed, it was right here before him and he had no need for anything else. This was all he wanted. "But… do you think… we could have a day off?"

"A day off?" Ratchet did not have 'days off'…

"I… just… kinda hoped… but…"

"Sounds like a good idea." Ratchet interrupted, his arms wrapping around First Aid, keeping him close and slowly leaning back against the edged of the berth.

"It… it does?" Hopeful pale blue optics gazed up at Ratchet, loving the way the big Mech cradled him and dropped little kisses against his face and throat.

"It does."

* * *

Ratchet's alt mode jolted sharply as something thumped playfully into the back of him, a soft little teasing rumble of a powerful engine almost made him growl softly. First Aid was nuzzling him, coming up quickly alongside, sleek frame glinting in the sunlight and giving Ratchet another little nudge before pulling away swiftly, escaping the larger Mech's 'revenge' nudge. _'Remind me not to take you up on another afternoon drive offer… you're a little speed demon.'_

Aid flashed his siren lights as Ratchet, easily accelerating, loving the warm desert air washing over his frame. _'So you're telling me you hate the view?'_

'_I didn't say that!'_

'_So you do like the view?' _The smaller Mech actually pulled a sweeping skid, spinning himself in a full three sixty, giving Ratchet a wonderful view of his sleek silver frame.

'_Pest.'_

With a swift movement, the sleek car transformed before Ratchet, hands resting on his slender hips, giving Ratchet a slight pout. "You're still as grouchy as ever."

The lime green Mech suddenly transformed as well, pouncing his slender lover and lifting him upwards, with an arm behind slender knees and spinning him around once, making the little Mech shriek and cling to the large Mech as his stabiliser fluids spun wildly.

"Ratchet!"

Letting the slender Mech slowly slide down against his warm chassis, strong arms were keeping them pressed together intimately, warm fingers stroking over First Aid's spinal plating, rubbing in slow circles, getting a warm little purr out of the small Mech. Before First Aid could let out another sound, skilled lips were devouring his own, letting the Medical Assistant panting for breath and half dazed when the other pulled away from him. "Now then…" A fingertip was lightly rubbing across warm metal, loving how slender hips squirmed at the sudden rush of desire that jolted through him. "You were saying?"

"Grouch."

Another heated kiss silenced him, making Aid's processors spin.

"Grouch!" The smaller Mech giggled softly.

Another kiss.

"Grouch! Grouch! Grouch!"

"Aid!"

"Love you too."

* * *

**one word XD LOL**


End file.
